The specific aims are: To correlate the steroid sulfotransferase activity and estradiol binding proteins in the primary tumor at the time of mastectomy with pathological staging of the disease and the rate of recurrence; and To evaluate whether measurement of these biochemical parameters are useful for predicting response to endocrine ablation when metastasis occurs in these patients.